


Unafraid

by Vialana



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that heroes aren't afraid; they just know everything else in life is worth overcoming those fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unafraid

**Author's Note:**

> Footage used from seasons 1-4

**Song:**  Thief

**Artist:**  Imagine Dragons

**Length:**  3:19

**Format:**  .mp4

**Size:**  63MB

 

[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gzy5AAp8lk4)

 

 

[Mediafire Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0x1090vr05mshb4/Unafraid.mp4)

 

[Tumblr](http://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/143424502291/title-unafraid-song-thief-artist-imagine)

**Author's Note:**

> Mediafire Dowload Link: http://www.mediafire.com/download/0x1090vr05mshb4/Unafraid.mp4
> 
> Tumblr Link: http://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/143424502291/title-unafraid-song-thief-artist-imagine
> 
> YouTube Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gzy5AAp8lk4
> 
> Please let me know if anything is wrong with the links.


End file.
